


Missing Angels

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: EAD'21 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mates, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Anna's Grace returning knocks some memories in the Winchesters loose.Posted for EAD'21.WARNING MAY NEVER BE FINISHED OR WILL BE REWRITTEN
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: EAD'21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164968
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Missing Angels

**Author's Note:**

> round 4 of EAD fics.

With an explosion of blinding light and deafening sound, Anna had her Grace returned and everything began to change.

Immediately after, Anna bowed out and disappeared, leaving the two Winchesters to stare at the space she’d been standing in before they shook off the odd feeling that had enveloped them and headed out to go back to their hotel room.

Neither could shake off the feeling that something was missing as they settled in for the night. Sam was the first to close his eyes, settling himself as comfortably as possible into a bed that was too small. Dean was next after almost an hour of just watching his brother sleep while he was lost in thought. For once in a very long time, neither brother was plagued by nightmares but odd dreams instead.

Sam shifted around on the bed as the odd dream began.

_“It’s strange,” A voice hummed as he appeared. He turned to face his companion, nudging him lightly._

_The golden light of his companion soothed the annoyance in him as he pressed close to the other’s Grace. Skeletal appendages wrapped around his back as the other chuckled quietly._

_With a deep sigh, he raised his head, green blazing eyes meeting the other’s gold ones. The smooth double-eyed face of his companion crinkled slightly as he brushed their cheeks together._

_“What is?” He questioned, turning to look out at the beach they were close to._

_“Father’s Plans. He never tells us but they always have the strangest outcomes.”_

_“Well, that’s part of Father’s mystery, I suppose.”_

_The other laughed joyously before abruptly stopping, wings flaring out before he swept over to one of the fledglings he’d brought with him to the beach._

_He simply watched as the golden wings surrounded the galaxy patterned wings of the fledgling as the other calmly drew the fledgling away from the odd gray fish that had pulled itself up onto the sand._

_The fledgling giggled at something the other said, the sound a soft jingling one that cut off as he pressed a light nudge to the other’s wings before carefully flying over to join the other fledglings as they played in the water._

_“What was that about?” He questioned when his companion returned to his side._

_“Father has plans for that one and Castiel was too close.”_

_“You are a wonderful guardian, Gabriel.”_

_“I try my best,” was the response as Gabriel leaned against him. “I worry though.”_

_“About what?”_

_“How they will turn out, once they are grown.”_

_“They–”_

Dean’s dream was just as odd.

_Sunlight filtered in through the windows of the gallery, distracting him for a short moment. A moment long enough for another to sneak up behind him._

_A slight breeze ruffling his hair was his only warning that there was someone behind him. He spun around, blade at the ready, and barely stopped himself from accidentally nicking the younger angel who’d come up behind him._

_“Clouds,” He breathed, taking in the galaxy patterned wings of the other angel. “Castiel, you cannot keep doing this!” He exclaimed as he dropped his hand, the blade vanishing into his Grace as he moved._

_Castiel simply looked at him before his upper set of arms brought something around from behind him, which he held out in his palms for him to look at._

_For a short while he was confused before he realized what Castiel was holding out to him. The objects were ones he’d seen many times before from other angels but had never accepted because he’d already had his eyes set on another angel – Castiel himself._

_He gingerly and happily plucked both items from Castiel’s hands, pulling them close to look at them more closely. Both were made of the same materials – fibers from the plants of the Garden, carefully carved peridot shards, and some of Castiel’s beautiful galaxy-patterned flight feathers – though their construction was much different._

_The first was a simple necklace of woven fibers with one peridot and the longest of the feathers as the pendant._

_The second – a decoration and claim for the recipient’s wings – was more complicated in it’s construction. 10 cords of varying lengths – five with feathers and five with stones in different shapes and carved with different runes – hung from a single large piece of peridot carved to look like mortal arrowhead with the rune for claiming carved into the face._

_He set the wing ornament into his lower left hand before carefully pulling the necklace over his head. With a soft glow, the necklace sunk into his Grace, marking a pattern that mirrored the necklace into it._

_He moved the ornament back to his main hand before holding it out to Castiel, “Would you–” His Grace flared in a mimic of a blush as he waited for Castiel to move or answer._

_Castiel took the ornament back from him and waited patiently for him to flare his pale brown speckled wings out for him. He moved calmly to the left upper set and pressed the arrowhead to the joint of his wing bone. With a flare of light similar to the first, the arrowhead was bound to his wing bone and several of his feathers changed to match the patterning of Castiel’s._

_He stretched them out to look before turning to back to Castiel. His Grace flared happily and a thin tendril stretched out to wrap around the other’s own Grace._

_“Come with me. I have–”_

Dean’s eyes opened slowly to look around him. He yawned quietly as he looked at the time. 10 am. Well, that would explain why he felt so well rested, he’d been asleep for nine hours.

The door to their hotel room opened and Dean’s hand immediately went for the knife under his pillow. He calmed slightly at the sound of Sam’s humming and after taking a moment to relax, released the death grip on the knife and sat up to look at his brother.

“Morning, Dean,” Sam greeted without even turning from where he was setting out breakfast on the small table near the window. “Sleep okay?”

“Better than usual anyways.” He got up and moved to his bag to grab clothes for the day. “What’s the plan for today?”

Sam stilled for a moment before he spoke, “I was thinking we’d head back to Bobby’s, see if he’s got anything.” He went back to setting breakfast out on the table,

“Alright, we’ll head out after breakfast.” Dean rolled his shoulders before disappearing into the bathroom to shower and dress for the day.

After breakfast, they packed up their gear into the trunk of Baby and headed out to Bobby’s. They stopped only when they absolutely needed to, wanting to get to Bobby’s as soon as possible. It didn’t take them too long and Dean sighed with relief once he’d parked the Impala outside of Bobby’s house.

“Just so you know,” Dean started as they got out of the car. “I know that coming to see if he had anything was only part of the reason for why we came. So, what’s the other part?”

Sam flushed red at having been caught before answering, “I wanted to see what Bobby had on angels.”

“Why? We can just as easily ask Cas for whatever you wanna know.”

Sam shook his head slowly. “I don’t think what I want to know is something that Cas will want to talk about. I don’t think any of the angels will want to talk.”

Dean frowned at him but nodded his head before grabbing his bag and heading to the door. Sam grabbed his bag before following after his older brother. He chuckled quietly when Dean opened the door and called, “Honey, we’re home!” to the inside of the house.

“Shut up, ya idjit, I’m on the phone!” Bobby shouted back, probably in the kitchen with the phone.

The two younger men shared eye rolls before depositing their things in their rooms and coming back down. Dean immediately headed into the kitchen to get food, and Sam went to the den to search through Bobby’s books.

It didn’t take long for Bobby and Dean to come out of the kitchen and join Sam. Bobby settled down behind his desk as Sam found a book that may be on what he was looking for and settled down at the table, his laptop set out next to him. Dean peeked over his shoulder to see the title before he took his sandwich and flopped out on the couch.

Sam set the book onto the table, opening both it and the laptop. He dug through is laptop bag, pulling out a small iPod before shoving the earbuds into his ears. After quickly opening a blank document, he settled in and began to read, making notes as he went along.

~

“What’s up with him?” Bobby questioned, popping open his beer.

“No idea.” Dean shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich. “Something set him off on an Angel tear.”

“Couldn’t he just ask our friendly feathery assholes?” Bobby asked.

“No. Something about them not wanting to answer his questions? Which, fair enough, I wouldn’t wanna answer some asshole’s invasive questions either.”

Bobby sighed, rolling his head back against the backrest of his chair. “I guess so. What’s he looking for anyways?”

“No idea. He’ll explain later. You know how he gets.”

Both just sighed before changing the topic to possible hunts, and what other Hunters have been up to.


End file.
